Saving People, Hunting Things the family busness (TCOM)
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Dean receives a close friends ranch in his will so he and Castiel decide to move themselves and twins Arthur and Sachiel and give up hunting, that would be all well and good if a rift in the air didn't appear out of know where to mess every thing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

 **Consequences**

 **This is a sequal to The Consequences of Mating this has not been Beta read**

Dean Winchester opened the door to the kitchen, walking towards the sink and ran the faucet, "I want your room cleaned boys," he shouted up the stairs, "Or no Ice Cream" he added.

There was a thumping from up the stairs above him, he smirked following the sound of the tiny feet shuffling around the room, "Kids" he mumbled.

The phone run from the hallway, Dean turned off the faucet and wiped his hands down. He walked down the hall towards the phone on the stand on the table "Hello," there was a slight pause, "this is him."

The person on the other side of the phone introduced themselves, Dean nodded "Yeah, I will."

"Sure, thank you for calling" he switched the phone off and paused with it hanging from his hand. He sighed putting the phone back on the holder, "Sonny" he whispered.

Dean sat on the bed leaning back on the headboard "I can't believe Sonny's dead," he stated looking over at Cas, leaning on the doorway, "the last time I saw him when I was 14."

Cas uncrossed his arms "Tell me about him," he walked over to the bed, "I would like to know."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest "I," he paused as Cas slipped into the bed beside him, "Dad was on a job and we didn't have any money, So I did the only thing I was taught at the time and stole a couple of times," He paused leaning back into Cas as he laid beside him, "I got arrested in the end and was sent there."

"I never knew what actual work was like but I did learn it at Sonny's," He chuckled trying to remember all that time ago, "I met a girl, she was fucking gorgeous."

"Uh huh!" Cas said absentmindly, his face blank as he used his free hand to lightly punch Dean in the side.

Dean grunted, "Chill Cas," he shifted back, "Your the only one for me," He stated.

Cas replied by putting his arm round Dean's shoulder.

Dean smirked, "As I was saying, Sonny helped me a lot. I Just can't believe he's gone."

Cas leant back against the headboard, "What else did they need, other than telling you he passed."

"He left me his Ranch Cas," Dean stated leaning back against Cas's side, "I'm going to drive there, You fancy a road trip?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

Dean moved onto his side not moving from Cas's arms and leant his head on his shoulder, "Love you," he reached up and kissed him.

Cas returned the kiss, pulling away "I love you too, Dean Winchester."

Dean clipped in the boys seatbelt, "Alright guys, your all strapped in and ready to go," he smiled standing up and shutting the door after the kids chorus of 'Yay's finished. Dean shook his head and moved to the driver's seat and opened the door to get in, Cas was already seated in the passenger side.

"How long will this take?" Cas asked with his hands in his lap.

"A couple of hours," Dean replied shutting the door behind him and strapped in, "Don't sweat it Cas."

"I don't sweat Dean," Cas replied monotonely.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked in the reaview mirror at the boys, "You boys ready?"

The twin's chorused, "Yeah Dad."

Aurther smiled, "Where we going?"

Dean turned the engine on, "Somewhere your Dad spent some time."

"It better not be boring!" Sachiel looked out the window.

Dean pulled out of the driveway shaking his head at his eight year old boy. Cas went to reach to turn the radio off. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Boys, what do we say when Papa touches the radio?"

The boys looked up from their paper where they were drawing, " _Driver picks the music,"_ Arthur singsonged, _"shotgun shuts his cake hole."_ Sachiel finished.

Cas rolled his eyes and sat back.

Arthur and Sachiel had nodded off 2 hours into the journey, their head's bobbing for a couple of minutes before Cas reached back to prop their head between headrests on either side of the carseat.

Dean licked his lips glancing at the time and back at the road, "They've been asleep for a while."

"They've been asleep for about 6 hours now" Cas stated.

Dean blinked shaking his head, "we're nearly in town so we're get a hotel for the night and drive into the ranch in the morning."

"Okay."

Cas shut the door to the hotel room, "Its been a long day," he took his trenchcoat and placed it down on the available chair by the curtained window.

Dean shut the door to the bathroom behind him to enclose the steam from his shower, he ran the towel through his hair and sat down on the bed beside the other single where the twins were both asleep facing each other, "They didn't even stir."

Cas leant down and covered the boys with the cover, "how are you feeling now?"

Dean shrugged throwing the towel across the room where it hooked itself on the lampshade, "I'm just tired from driving at the moment" He smiled.

Cas stood up straighter as soon as he could sense the calm in the boys dreams, "You will tell me if anything changes?"

Dean nodded "Yeah Cas, I will" he smiled not bothering to untuck the covers before leaning back on the bed, his head not on the pillows correctly and he closed his eyes.

Cas smiled at the floor and moved beside Dean's side of the bed and placed his palm on Dean's forehead, "Goodnight, Dean," He left in a flutter of wings returning upstairs for the time being.

"Daddy, Wake up" Arthur jumped on the bed.

Dean groaned as he got a knee into his side.

"Wakey Wakey, Daddy," Arthur called.

Dean opened his eyes blearingly blinking at his son, "What," he moaned incohirently, "I'm up, Okay I'm up" He groaned as he sat up from the bed and rubbed his shoulder, looking around he clenched his eyes closed and looked at the door, "Whe're Papa and Sacha?" he asked.

Arthur stopped jumping, "Getting Breakfast."

Dean nodded and scratched the back of his head.

Arhur slide off the bed and sat down on his, "We're getting pancakes, Bacon and lots of maple syrup."

Dean moved to the side of the bed, "Sounds yummy," he ruffled Arhur's messed up hair from where he had been laying on it. "Have you been to the toilet this morning?"

"Yeah," Aurhur jumped on the bed his hands underneath his thighs.

Dean raised his arms above his head and strecthed his tired muscles, just as the front door opened.

Cas and Sachiel came brounding into the room, Cas placed the bag on the top of the table into the corner of the room, "Wash hands first" he said.

Arthur and Sachiel both sighed and trudged to the bathroom.

Dean smiled as Cas took the takeaway cartons out of the bag followed by plastic cutlery. He stood from the bed and kissed Cas on the lips, "Thanks Cas."

A women held out her hand as Dean and Cas entered the garden "You must be Dean Winchester," she smiled, "I'm Milla Goodfellow and I am the executer of Sonny's will."

Dean shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you, this is my family, Cas, Arthur and Sachiel."

Arthur and Sachiel held onto either side of Cas's trenchcoat, feeling the warmth and the feeling of safeness from the man encased in the material.

Milla smiled warmly, "please come in." She guided them up the garden towards the house, "So Sonny stated in his last will and testament that he wanted you to carry on the the work he was doing here" She leaned them into the house, down the hall.

Dean glanced at Cas as they stepped into the living room, "Really?"

Milla stopped at the dining table, "It was not a direct order but he hoped you would continiue what he was doing, helping wayward boys who deserved a second chance to change" he explained.

Dean leaned on the chair which was tucked under the dining table, "I'm not sure what I will do but we need to think about it?"

Milla nodded, "We need to sort the paperwork out and it will be all yours, I have some business out of town and I can't stay out here for too long." She opened the case on the table and took some papers off the top.

"Is that is what is needed? Just my signature."

"Correct," Milla nodded taking a pen out of her blazer, "I'm glad this place is not going to waste and you will somehow make use of the land."

Dean looked down at the table, "I will try."

Milla nodded holding the pen out to Dean.

Dean glanced over at Cas, both of the twins was curled into the safety of their Papa's trenchcoat. Dean reached for the pen, signing the paper, "Is that it?"

"Correct," Milla took her pen, "Thank you for coming here on short notice and there is a detailed letter from Sonny for you." She put her pen back in her blazer, "Take care"

Dean nodded, "Thank you" he said as she left.

Dean let out a breath and looked down at the papers while he took his phone from his pocket, the number already pressed into the pad of the phone. He waited a few rings before Sammy's voice sounded on the other line, "Sammy, Hey. I'm going to send you an address," He paused, "Me, Cas and the boys are already here."

Jessica looked out of the car window as Sam pulled into the gate, "Daddy, its huge!" she exclaimed.

Sam turned the engine off, looking out of the window and took his seatbelt off. "It sure is Jess," Sam opened the door and shut it behind him before moving to the back of the car and opened the door. He leaned down and unbuckled Jessica.

Jessica stepped out and pelted up the driveway, "Uncle Dean," she called, "Uncle Cas."

Sam shut the door of the car locking it behind him and followed her up the driveway, "Jess, Slow down" he called.

The door at the top of the driveway opened, Dean appeared on the doorstep and held his arms out to Jessica as she launched herself into his arms "The boys are inside," he said as she placed her back down on her feet. Jessica went straight past him.

Sam opened his arms "Are you going to explain? Where is this?"

Dean waved him in "I'll explain once we're in," he stated moving sideways to let him in."

"How come I never knew about this place?" Sam asked sitting at the dining table with a bottle of water in his hand, "How long did you come here for?"

"I guess around two months," Dean replied, "Not here long but Sonny really helped me and now he gave this place to me when he died."

Sam shook his head in deisbelief "What are you going to do with it" Sam looked round the room.

"While the boys were exploring upstairs, Cas and I were discussing what we could do. This place was somewhere kids who could have a second chance after messing up and be able to change," Dean nursed his beer in his hand while he was staring at the floor, "I think I want to do the same thing."

Sam nodded taking a sip of the water, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, "I mean you might have to give up Hunting for good."

Dean pursed his lips, "I think me and Cas can make a go at this, This could be somewhere the boys can grown up and not have to worry about moving every year."

Sam shook his head, "I can't believe your goanna move all the way here."

Dean shrugged, "Me not hunting is not set in stone but I think this could be a way to stay in the life but not have to worry about anything behind our backs."

Sam gave a one armed shrug, "If this is what you want to do."

Dean nodded, "Cas is starting to set the place up with wardings and such but it's a slow process."

Sam finished his water, "it didn't take you a long time to decide."

Dean took a sip of his beer, "So, how long do you think you want to stay before you head back?"

"Dad, Uncle Sam." Sachiel called from outside, "Come a look at this."

Sam and Dean stood beside the twins and jessica, "What the hell is that?"

A sudden yellow streaming light from a crack in the air appeared not long after Sam arrived, it stretched open and made a crackling noise.

Sam put his hand on Jessica's shoulder, "Kids back in the house now" Dean demanded.

"Now!" Sam growled.

The kids looked up at their respective fathers and bolted up towards the house and not stopping for anything, the front door slammed shut.

Dean stepped back as Sam took a hold of his hand arm.

A source of heat came out of noweher and a person stepped out from the strange hovering entrance, it closed behind him.

Dean took the safety off the gun as he pulled it from behind his jeans and pointed it at the figure, "Hand in the air" he commanded.

Sam gripped on to his own gun which was in the air, in his left hand he held an arcangel blade in his palm and the butt of the gun resting on the top of said hand, "Who are you?"

A fair haired boy put both of his hands infront of his chest, palms out front. He wore a red shirt and a leather jacket, "My names Jack."

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I" he glanced at the arc-angel blade in Sam's hand and the gun in Dean's, "I'm looking for Sachiel and Arthur."

Dean moved closer letting one hand drop to his side, planting his feet firmly onto the ground, "What do you need them for?" he asked.

"I need them" he said.

"Why do you need them for? they are only 8 years old so I doubt that you do."

Jack scrunched his face up, "No, you must be mistaken they are adults."

"No your mistaken Kid, Arthur and Sachiel are only 8 years old," he clearly stated, "Now I'm not sure what your on but you better start explaining to me what the hell you are and what you need?"

Jack glanced back and forth at Dean and Cas, "I'm not sure if your going to believe me but I'm from a alternate timeline."

Sam looked over at Dean with an raised eyebrow and back at Jack from where he stood still.

Jack gulped, "In my universe, Lucifer won the apocolyse."

"Lucifer won?" Sam parroted.

"Its a long story, you can do your tests but I need you to listen" Jack stated.

"He is telling the truth" Castiel appeared behind Dean and Sam.

Sam lowered his gun but still gripped onto the blade, "Cas, What the Hell?"

"I think it's best if you tell us inside."

Dean looked over his shoulder, "Cas"

Cas smiled at Dean and placed his hand on Dean's bicep, "Trust me, Dean."

Dean paused for a second before placing the safety back on the gun and lowered it, "Okay."

Once they all had settled in the kitchen, Jack on the oppsite side of the table to the others. Dean sat down on a dining chair with Cas a step or so away from him and Sam had his legs crossed with Gabreil leaning on the chair behind him.

"So your from a alternative timeline?"

"Yes," Jack gave a nod, "My world is so much more different to what this is, my home is a barren wasteland and it has been made that way by Lucifer" he explained, he continued his story, "After he won, Lucifer turned everything to ashes, he demanded heaven to kill and pilage everything."

"So why are you?" Cas asked.

Jack licked his lips, "I came here for help. Originally for Sachiel but," he paused, "This is not going according to plan," he shook his head in disbelief, "There must be a big differnce in the timeline."

"Why do you need Sachiel exactly?" Dean asked.

Jack looked over at Dean with no difference in facial expression, he looked down at the table and took a gulp of air, "We need new vessels, there are the keys to everything."

"No," Dean snapped, "I'm afraid you have to find another way, my boys are only 8 years old."

"You said that the twins are older, where is Sachiel in your timeline?" Sam asked.

Jack blinked staring at the table, "That is what I said, But unfortunetly Sachiel is not around in my timeline."

"What do you mean 'not around' Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Arthur and Sachiel were both taken from out of you," Jack looked up at Cas, "Authur was a healthy baby boy but Sachiel was stillbon, he barely took a breath outside of you."

Cas stuttered, "He dosn't exist," he rasped stumbling forward.

Dean shot up from the seat, placing his hand on Cas elbow and helped Cas sit down on the seat where he had been sitting.

"I did not expect that," Gabriel glanced over at Cas as he was staring into space, "Why do you need Sasha?" he asked.

Dean licked his lips as he tried to get Cas to talk to him, he looked up and glared over at Gabriel and looked at Jack, "As I said before, Sachiel is only 8. I'm sorry about your world but there's nothing else we can do" Dean stated, he knelt down infront of Cas, "Cas Baby, come on."

Jack looked away from Dean and Cas as he carried the angel out of the room, he stood, "I'm going to need a few things so I can go back home." Jack pulled a list from his jacket pocket and passed it over to Sam.

Sam skimmed down the list and passed it over his shoulder to Gabriel, "I'll be back" he disapeared after squeezing Sam's shoulder.

Cas sat at the end of the single bed where Arthur and Sachiel were curled against each other after they had fallen asleep, he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. He closed his eyes, "I'm going to have to tell your Father," he opened his eyes and watched his son's dream, "I'm Pregnant."

Dean was leaning against the doorframe of the room shaking his head, "Its that easy, Cas."

Cas looked up, moving his hand onto his lap, "I was going to tell you," he stated, "I remember the last time I told you, informing a barman."

"I remember," Dean pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room and stopped beside Cas, resting his hand on his shoulder, "I Love you very much" Dean stated leaning down and kissed his neck.

"Our family is growing" Cas moved his arm curling it round Dean's waist leaning his cheek against his hip.

Arthur stired from the bed, he blinked up at them, "Daddy, Papa," He rubbed at his eyes with his fist "Is that dude gone?"

"No Arty," Dean shook his head, "There was a bit of trouble that we can't really help him with."

"But why?" Arthur blinked up at them, tilting his head.

Dean smiled down at his son, the face of his Papa "he needs something we can't give him."

Cas stroked Arthur's face.

Arthur raised both eyebrows, "Why can't you give him what he needs, your always giving me and Sacha things. Uncle Gabe and Papa are angels and Your hunters why can't you give him what he needs" Arthur rubbed his eyes again.

Cas pulled the cover up over him and Sachiel, "Go back to sleep Arthur, we will have another big day tomorrow."

Sam stood infront of the table with a pestal and mortal, the same crack from before started appearing, Jack stood infront of it, glancing back at the four of them "I hope you stay safe."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, "stay safe too."

"Good Luck Kiddo" Gabriel nodded.

Jack looked at Cas and walked through the rift break and it closed behind him.

Cas stared at the spot where the crack disapeared, "I know who he is, his grace was shining at me."

"Ok so," Sam asked.

"His Grace is young, untamed and innocent just like a Nephilim,"

"Who the hell is he?"

Cas blinked looking over at Gabriel, they both stared at each other, "He is the son of Lucifer."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That was the son of Satan," Dean repeated, once Jack had gone back through the hole, "Another Anti-christ roaming the world, we should have killed him, not let him go."

Sam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't think killing an anti-christ from a different universe is going to do anybody any good,"

"Sam's right," Gabriel stated, leaning into Sam with his hand on the back of the seat.

Sam stood and checked his watch "We better be getting back home."

"Let's call it day," Gabrial suggested, placing his hand on the small of Sam's back, "I'll get Jessica," he said leaving the room.

"This whole day has been messy," Sam said scratching the back of his head.

Sam walked out of the room and out of the house, Dean followed behind and stood at the doorway. Sam licked his lips, "Let me know if you need any help with this place,"

Dean nodded, "Safe Journey."

Sam waved his hand and walked towards the car, Gabriel already had Jessica strapped into her seat, her leaning on the door fast asleep. He let out a huge sigh and got into the driver's seat.

Sam had one arm propped on the door and the other on the steering wheel as he drove down the highway, the music was low in the background not to disturb sleeping Jessica in the background. Gabriel looked back and forth Sam and outside of the window, he pursed his lips, "Your quite," he said.

Sam looked over and shrugged.

"A lot on your mind there Samoose,"

"Not really," he moved his arm from the door and put it on the steering wheel with the other. He let out a fustrated sigh, "I always knew when I got back into the hunting, that things were never going to be the same."

Gabriel leaned sideways on the door and waiting for Sam to piece together his thoughts.

Sam shoook his head, "the supernatrual would always be here espcially with Jessica,"

"Its a tough one," Gabriel scratched his neck, "As long as the world keeps moving forward, all that stuff will keep moving along with it."

Sam leant his head on his folded arm which he returned to the door, "I'm so glad we're nearly home."

Sam held his daughter as he walked up the stairs and down the corridor to her room, he nudged the door open and laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room, making sure her door was slightly ajar.

Shutting the door behind him, he made a clicking sound with his tongue, "no show" he smirked as Gabriel was already dressed in his sleep wear.

Gabriel turned round and smiled, "Sorry to dissapoint, Sam" he pursed his lips.

Sam bit his lip and stepped towards him, putting his arms round his waist, "very."

Gabriel grinned leaning up and kissing him on the lips, leaning back he trailed his hands down Sam's chest to the bottom of his shirt, "I think its time for you to get naked."

Sam moved forward along with Gabriel as he reversed backwards to the bed, the back of his thighs touched the end of the bed and Gabriel fell back to sit. Sam lifted his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing.

Gabriel groaned, "You know I'm weak when you do that."

Sam smirked down at him, "I know," he said throwing the shirt behind him. Gabriel shook his head yanking Sam's belt open.

Laying down on his stomach, Sam groaned as Gabriel was sitting on the back of his thighs and rubbing lotion into his back, trailing his hand down his spine. Sam opened his eyes and lifted his head from where he was resting them on his crossed arms.

Gabriel pressed down with the heel of his hand, Sam moaned in response, "You going to tell me what you really wanted to say back in the car!"

Sam sighed resting his chin on his crossed arms, "I know with everything that is bound to happen, I've been thinking about," he paused, "a sibling." he stopped speaking as Gabriel froze, "I've been thinking about having a another one."

It was silent, Sam looked over his shoulder.

Gabriel was frozen in mid stroke, "Sam, I" he stuttered.

"Don't" he started but Gabriel disapeared in a flurry, Sam growled slamming his face into the bed, "Shit," he cursed.

Jessica swung her legs on her seat as she ate some cereal.

Sam walked into the kitchen, "Morning," he opened the door and picked some eggs off of the fridge shelf, "That better be cereal and not M&M's again" he walked to the counter.

"Not today," Jessica took another bite.

Sam gave her a stern expression, "Good," Sam cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl, opening the drawer beside him he placed the whisk into the bowl.

"Where's Father?" Jessica asked.

Sam looked up pausing his whisking, "He isn't here with you?"

Jessica shook her head, "Then I would have pancakes."

Sam paused.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "When's he coming back?"

Sam started his whisking again, "He's gone to do a couple of things, he'll back before you know it."

Jess scowled but continued to eat her ceral.

Sam nodded hoping his lying was good enough for his daughter because he sure didn't believe it himself.

Gabriel sat on the end of a column as it was partly suspended over the clear blue water, the sun peeked from behind the cloud as it rose, ' _I know with everything that is bound to happen, I've been thinking about,' Sam paused, 'a sibling.'_ Gabriel shook the words from his brain and stepped off the colmn taking flight.

Gabriel put his hands in his pocket as hewalked through the high archway, he waited for the woman infront of his to turn round.

"What brings you here Gabriel?" She asked sitting at her desk, legs crossed, "Its not everyday you visit us here."

Gabriel put his hand down on the desk, "I need to find some information on a certain Nephilim," He crossed his arms, "The name of Jack Kline."

"I can have a look,"

"Thank you, Naomi."

Sam picked up a book from the shelf, after deliberating which one to pick after 5 minutes, tracing the spines of the books before deciding which one to pick. He turned round and walked towards the armchair, letting out a deep breath, It had been over 2 days since he had seen Gabriel.

He started to read, but looked up from the book once he heard Gabriel coming through into the house, he watched him walk towards him and sit next to him on the arm of the chair.

"You going to explain to me why you flew away?" he asked going back to his book, "Or is it too much to be in the same room as me?"

Gabriel looked down at his knees, "You know that's not it Sam,"

Sam turned the page, letting out a long sigh and shrugged.

"I wasn't comfortable in talking to you about having another kid, I seem to think you keep forgetting how hard enough it was with Jessica."

Sam closed the book, "How can I forget something like that," Sam looked down at the book where he rested it on his knees, "I was. I acted like a arse when I found out about our child, its something I still regret."

Gabriel moved his hand to the back of the armchair.

"I was stupid to bring it up, espcially with what is happening," he leaned his side more towards Gabriel, "If you don't want me to think or say anything about another child again I will."

Gabrial wound his arms round Sam's neck, "I'm sorry,"

Sam laid his head against Gabrial and moved one arm round his waist, "I'm sorry too."

Jessica leant against the wall just outside from where her Father's were talking. 'Another sibling?' she licked her lips and walked back towards her room.

Gabriel checked in with Jessica as she slept, the covers were half off the bed. He smiled and shut the door, walking down the hall and into the master room, he trailed his hand down Sam's spine from he was bending to pull the duvert back.

"She's asleep at the moment," He froze as he listened to the angel frequency, "I'll be right back."

Sam grabbed a hold of his before he disapeared, "Where you going now?"

Gabrial held his hand, "I have to check in, I went to heaven and asked around for the name of the nephilim." He tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, "I won't be long, Promise?" he grinned.

Sam reluctly let go of Gabriel's hand and blinked. He got into the bed and laid down in the empty room.

Gabrial sat oppsite the same women from before, "You rang, Naomi."

Naomi interlinked her fingers and leaned froward on the desk, "I had look at the records and no Nephilim by the name of Jack Kline has ever been born. Only the recent Nephilim, Jessica Mary."

Gabrial sighed, "It was a long shot," hemurmured.

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel stood from his perch on the chair, "Thank you," he turned to leave.

"Gabriel," Naomi called, "Do the Winchesters know what is needed of the nephilim?" she asked.

Gabriel froze mid step, colling his features he looked over his shoulder, "No, In due time. I will inform them."

"That is good know."

Sam slept on his side on the king sized bed, the duvet covered him from the waist down, Gabriel appeared in the room and leant on the doorway. "Sam" he whispered. The figure on the bed laid unmooving, he unzipped his jacket and within a second he was undressed for bed.

Gabrial carefully pulled the duvet back and slid into the bed beside him.

Sam felt the bed move, he moved onto his back and blinked open his eyes, "hm,"

Gabriel moved his hair from his face and Sam returned to his slumber. Waiting for Sam's breathing to return to normal, he frowned 'You are right? Maybe she should have a sibling? I don't know if I'm going to be ready.'

Downstairs in the kitchen, a crack began to form. A thin hand appeared between it followed by a crackling sound, "Whoa," a girly voice said as she came within the crack into the kitchen. She pushed her sandy copper colored hair over her shoulder.

She rolled her shoulders and looked around, "Jack wasn't kidding, it does feel disorenting coming out of that." The crack disapeared, she looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm here late, Crap!"

Gabriel pushed the covers away from his legs and stood, he listened in as the women cursed, his angel blade appeared. He looked round the corner and saw the back of the girl, as she twisted her hair round her hand and put it up.

"Stop right there," Gabrial warned her.

She froze keeping her arms out, "I swear I'm no alien."

"Turn around, slowly," Gabrial moved into the doorway, he watched her keep her hands and arms out.

She looked over her shoulder as she turned round on the spot at a slow spot, "Whoa," she caught the angel blade in her sight, "You can put that down, I come from the same place Jack has." she stopped turning round as she stood facing Gabriel, "Its you."

"Why are you here?"

"My name is Evangeline but dad just calls me Evan," She watched him lower the blade slowly, "I came through another rift hole, They keep popping up everywehre even here."

Sam heard the hushed voices from the top of the stairs, he held his 45.'

Gabriel lowered the blade a smidgen before asking more questions, "Do you need to get back?"

"No not yet," She smiled, "While I'm here, I need to know if you still have the colt?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, he turned the corner taking in the scene of a woman standing a foot away from Gabrial, the blade still gripped his hand, "What the hell are you doing? Espcially at 2 in the morning?" he demanded.

Gabriel held his hand out for Sam, who took it but both of them still had their weapons gripped in their grasp, "You need to explain who you are?"

"I'm Yours," Evan stated, she looked at Sam briefly before moving her eyes back to Gabriel. The parent she hadn't seen for the last year back in her world. "Well, I'm yours in the other timeline," she explained not taking her eyes off him.

"Why don't we sit and talk without the weapons being out,"

"The only weapons you have are props," Evan smiled, gestering to their hands.

They both had felt the different weight in them after Sam had appeared.

"When did you do that?" Gabrial asked, he smiled with little restraint.

"That's the point, you weren't supposed to know when," Evan stated, "You forget I'm your child." She put her hands behind her back, "So about the question I asked before?"

The three moved to the table and sat down, Sam and Gabriel sat oppisite Evan, "Sorry, we no longer have it and it won't work, we tried that" Sam stated, "It just took him back for a second and then he was back to normal."

Evangaline frowned, "Great more bad news to tell the rest."

"Have you tried the other way?" Gabriel asked, "The 4 horseman's ring."

"For the Cage, Yeah" she interjected.

"That is the only other option" Sam said.

Evan rubbed at her temple "It failed." She shook her head and sat back in fustration, "We tried, Uncle Dean and Dad failed. Lucifer was already expecting it." She looked up towards Sam, "I'm guessing it worked for you."

Sam stared down at the table, "I ended up saying Yes and I went into the pit with him and Michael." He paused trying not the memories to assult his brain, "I was pulled back up but I was damaged and was walking around in a empty body for a long time."

Evan leaned forward on the table, "Distruction everywhere, is it really worth it all."

Gabriel placed his hand on top of hers, "It may not look like it now but running away isn't really the best to do," he looked over at Sam, "That's all I did before, I ran away from everything and everyone becuase it was just too much for me to handle."

Sam leaned sidewards to place his head on Gabriel's shoulder, "It will just come back to bite you in arse later."

Gabriel squezed her hand, "You got to remember your Family are the ones you need to stick with-" Evangaline looked up, blinking up at him. Gabriel smiled, "because you only get one."

Evangaline squeezed his hand back before standing up and getting something from her back pocket, "I need one thing." She handed over a piece of paper.

"Don't you need something more than One item?" Sam asked.

Evangaline shook her head, "It may come as a shock to you but I'm not a hunter," She said, Sam raised an eyebrow, she smiled, "I'm a witch, I don't need all that junk to get me anywhere." She shrugged, an arrogance matching the one sitting oppisite her.

"Right," Gabriel glanced at Sam.

Evangaline smiled, her eyes crinkling. "Yes, the both of you in my world were okay about that, Uncle Dean is kinda of getting there. Still hate witches with a passion."

"Still the same Dean even in an alternative timeline," Gabriel jibed.

Evan nodded, "My dad don't care what or who I am, and I don't think he even has a choice. no matter if your a hunter, witch or even a demon. The world is ending, we need as many people who want Lucifer away no matter their species" she explained, "We all have general understanding."

Gabriel stood, "I'll get the one thing you need? its pretty common"

Sam watched him walk out of the kitchen to wards the back of the house to get the thing she need, he turned to Evan, "I have a one question before you go." he paused knowing Gabriel would be walking back, "How many years is it between you and Jess?"

Evan looked over at Gabriel as he walked back in the room, "12."

Sam looked down at the floor and glanced at Gabriel.

"But nothings set in stone, right?" she raised an eyebrow at both of them, she smiled as they looked at each other.

Sam blinked.

Evan pursed her lips, closing her eyes and started chanting a bunch of words even Sam didn't know. "I guess this is me," she said as she watched a crack appear beside her. She looked back at them, holding back what she truly wanted to say.

"I hope you can stop Lucifer. Remember he may be powerful but the harder they are, the harder they fall."

"No pun intented" Gabriel smiled.

Evan chuckled, "Thank you. No matter what timeline your in, your pretty great parents" she walked into the crack and it shut behind her.

Sam sighed, Gabriel wound his arms round his waist, "Sam, Are we horrible people not even trying to help them? What if the cage didn't work here. Would have we asked them for help?" He asked.

"What is it we can even do to help them. We don't even know what it is actually like over there, we don't know what we would be walking into. We can't leave here, what if we can't get back if we did solve their Apocolypse."

Gabriel stared at the place where the crack disapeared.

 _On a different street, a different house, the same crack appeared. A black creature crawled through on all fours. Once all of his limbs were inside the crack closed with a sizzling sound._

Jessica's eyes moved underneath her eyelids as she was asleep

 _The creature slitherd along the path, hissing as it went into someones garden. Moving towards the open window, it crawled into the small space. A second letter a light turned on and almighty scream echoed in the night followed by a massive crash. The lights went out, followed by another crash._

Jessica's breathing picked up pace.

Sitting in the kitchen the next morning, He had his laptop on the table infront of him.

Jessica looked up from her cereal, "Dad,"

Sam looked up from his typing on the laptop, "Yeah,"

Jessica took a deep breath before asking, "Did you see the future?"

Sam stuttered stopping his typing and looked over at her, "Why would you ask that? How did you know?"

Jessica looked up, "Because, I saw something kill someone."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam turned the laptop round. "Is this the house," he asked, On the screen was a news paper article. "Take a close look." Sam pushed the laptop forward so she could have a better look.

Jessica frowned and stopped just infront of the table, she hunched over and looked at the Article.

In the Article, where the image was located stood a 2 storey Brownstone house, it looked like the picture was taken very early in the morning and across the gate was yellow Police tape. The cream colored door was wide open, a officers was standing just inside the doorway.

"That's the house, I remember the vines on the side of the wall. What's the article? What's happened?" Jessica took a step back and looked up.

"I'm not sure." Sam smiled closing the laptop shut.

Jessica looked down at her hands. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

Sam kissed her on the temple and closed his eyes. "There was some screams late at night."

"Does that mean your calling Uncle Dean?"

Sam opened his eyes and nodded. "If this is the place you saw in your dream we need to find out what happened. I need you to do be a big favour today?"

Jessica nodded.

"Keep this just between us for now. Okay?"

Jessica nodded.

Dean unbuttoned his black suit jacket as he shifted in his seat. He drove the impala to the tight to merge onto the I-55 S towards Bloomington. The music on low and Sam in the passenger seat with his laptop open, the article from earlier up. "So explain this to me again." Dean raised an eyebrow, "Jessica had a vision in her dream?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Its a first for me too, believe me. All she said was she saw a house at night, she heard screaming and that was it."

"Is that all? You had the whole shebang, headache, smell and everything."

Sam nodded. "There's something Jessica is not telling me." he stated, "It was a look in her eyes."

"I hear ya," Dean shook his head.

Naperville, Illinois

Dean pulled up into Street past DuPage River, there was a few cop cars surronding the entrance to to the lane. "Looks like the Police are still around."

Sam closed his laptop and placed it in the glove compartment. "The house is owned by recently divorced Women, named Janine Bass. It must be a bad scene if the coroner is still waiting for the forensics to finish."

Dean turned the engine off, "What we waiting for?" He checked to make sure his FBI badge was in his inside pocket "Let's Investigate?"

They both got out of the car and walked towards the police tape surronding the house. "Excuse me! Stone & Rollins" They both showed their ID's, not letting the officer at the line take too long to read them. "Can we speak to the officer in charge."

"You need to speak to Detective Kane." He pointed towards the house, lifting the tape up for them to walk under.

Dean walked ahead into the house, "Are you Detective Kane?" he asked, walking upto a women in jeans and a blazer. They flashed their ID's "Stone & Rollins, FBI."

"That's me." She turned round, hands on her hip, "What does the FBI want with this?"

Dean held his hands infront of his body. "Strange & unusual is my partner's sort of thing." He grinned. "So what can you tell us about this so far?"

"Late last night the neighbours heard screaming coming from inside the house, the window was wide open but the front and back door was locked from the inside." She explained, the room was covered in Blood all the way up the walls and puddles dotting the floor.

"She's recently divorced correct? Was there anyone else in the house?" Sam asked.

"No, the chrildren were away with their Father for a holiday, thankfully. What's left of her was in the kitchen." Detective Kane put her hands in her pockets, "It was a bloodbath."

Sam nodded, "Is it okay for us to look around?" he asked.

The Detective nodded, pointing his hand over her shoulder, "Yeah sure. Follow me."

Dean watched them walk out of the room, and took out his EMF meter from his inside pocket in his jacket. He looked around before turning it on. He pursed his lips, "Nothing." He moved around the room and still nothing from the machine. placing it back into his pocket he took a small bag and knelt down by something that caught his eye.

There was a trail of black substance on the floor, he sneered and folded the bag into his jacket and standing up.

Sam and the detective returned, he turned on th spot. "Thank you for speaking to us."

Dean shook her hand, "Good luck with the investigation."

The impala passenger and drivers seat opened and Sam and Dean got in.

"Was there anything?" Sam asked.

Dean leaned back and took out the baggy from his jacket, "I found this" he said handed it to Sam and turned the engine on.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Dean shrugged as he drove down the street, "No idea, but it was near a black substance. "Maybe Gabriel or Castiel could have a look at it."

Gabriel sneered at the black substance, "I can't really tell you what this is?" he analyzed the sample and handed it back to Sam. "How did you even get this case ayway, I know you didnt look for it?"

Sam bit his bottom lip, "Its," he stuttered, "Jessica."

Gabriel gave Sam a stern look, "What's this got to with our daughter?" he asked. "You know how I feel about her getting involved in any of this hunting business Sam. How she even get involved?"

"It's not a lot I can do when she's been having weird dreams can I? It seems to be something I have no control over" he replied.

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Sam sighed looking down at the floor, "She came to me this morning. She was asking if she was at all phyc." Gabriel furrowed his eyes as Sam explained. "All she said was she saw a house on a suburban street and then she heard screaming."

Gabriel placed his hand on his forehead, he blew ouot a deep breath. "I didn't want this!"

Sam crossed his arms. "And you think I do Gabe, How can you think I wanted any of this to affect her." He leaned on the doorway not removing his eyes from the floor, he stuttered. "Why-"

Gabriel leaned forward with his forhead on his chest, "don't"

Sam placed his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Was this some sort of karma. It proves that nothing can be a little normal when it comes his own blood. He gulped trying not to think any of this bad stuff from his past, is affecting his daughter.

"Its nobody fault," Dean said.

Gabriel stepped back and stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'm going to go and talk to her." He looked over his shoulder before walking towards the stairs

Sam licked his lips sitting down at his table beside Dean.

Dean grunted as he stood up, "I'm gonna head home, Call me okay." He took his phone from his pocket, "I'm tired! I'm gonna reluctantly call Cas to zap me home!" he shuddered at the stomaching the shifting of his bowels being very difficult.

Sam smiled albeit the situation, "Okay."

Gabriel knocked on the door of Jessica's bedroom, She looked up and he smiled. "Hey, I just had a chat with your Dad."

Jessica bit her bottom lip, eyes darting side to side. She placed her book face down to prevent her loosing her place. "About what?"

Gabriel walked in, "You know what about, Sweetie."

Jessica sighed, "Oh. Are you Mad?"

Gabirel sat on the end of the bed, hands on either side of him propping himself on the bed, "Why would be mad?" he asked.

Jessica gave a small shrug of her shoulders and looked down at her hands.

"No sweetie, I could never be mad about something you can't control." Gabriel smiled patting his knee, "Can you tell me what you saw in this dream?" he asked.

Jessica moved her book and laid down on the bed with her head on her fathers knee, "well,"

Sam walked up the stairs and came to a stop outside of Jessica's bedroom door. He leaned back on railing of the stairs and waited for Gabriel to finish. "Okay Sweetie, It's getting late so finish your chapter and then off to bed." He walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Gabe, is she okay?" Sam asked.

Gabriel smiled and reached over to take his hand from the railing. He intertwined their fingers together and pulled him towards their bedroom. "Yeah, Its all going to be alright" he said, Sam followed him raising a sceptical eyebrow. Gabriel smiled to reassure him, "We're talk tomorrow!" he tiptoed and kissed him on the lips.

Sam licked his lip, nodding he let Gabriel drag him towards their bedroom.

Castiel elbowed Dean as he laid beside him, "Dean, Wake up!" Cas rolled his eyes as Dean moaned. He let out a grunt as he pushed Dean off the bed, "Dean."

Dean groaned, sitting up on his knees "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. He looked up rubbing his face. "What the hell Cas?"

Castiel looked down at his stomach. "Its the baby."

Dean licked his lip and moved forward to kneel by the bed. He looked down towards the bump after Cas moved his shirt up. Castiel's skinned moved under his hand. Dean raised an eyebrow, "The boys never did that, right?"

Castiel shook his head.

Dean got off the floor heaving himself back onto the bed. He sat next to Cas and placed his hand on his bump. "They've stopped."

Castiel moved his hand to the side of his stomach while Dean moved his hand at the top. Cas looked at Dean's hand as it stroked his bump, "He's started again. Can you feel it?"

Dean nodded, "Its very weird."

Cas moved his other hand to the nape of Dean's neck. "I don't think anything we do is normal Dean. Don't you think?"

"Touche," Deam kept his hand on the moving stomach. "I think I might want sit here like this for a moment longer."

Castiel's face lifted into a small smile, "Whatever you wish Dean." He watched the face of his other two kids and the baby currently growing in his stomach as he marveled at the movement under his hand. Licking his lips, he called his name.

"Hm," Dean closed his eyes.

Castiel moved one of his finger across th nape of Dean's neck. "I love you Dean."

Dean nodded, "e too."

"I'm Agent Stone and my partner Rollins. We would like to speak to the Officer in charge, Detective Kane," Dean smiled. Sam stood a few steps away from where Dean was behind the tape with another Officer oppisite him.

"She's in the kitchen" he let them through.

They both walked under the tape, Sam raised his eyebrow. "Explain why we're back here again Dean, Gabriel had pause breakfast to zap me here."

"I have a hunch." He paused and stepped into the kitchen, "You have breakfast at 10am."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jess sleeps a full 12 hours."

"I wish the twins did that." Dean smirked. He stopped just a feet away from the Detective, "Morning."

Detcetive Kane turned round as she was writing something in her little notepad, "Can I help you Agents again?" she asked putting her pen behind her ear.

"Yeah this," Dean took the sample he took from his pocket. "Can you tell me what this is?" he asked her.

She took it from him and had a look at it.

Dean watched her face bit there was no change in her expression.

"Sorry, never seen it before" She answered and held it back out to him.

Dean smiled, "Thank you for your time Detective."

Sam shut the passenger side door of the impala, and looked over at Dean as he unbuttoned his jacket. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Dean put the key in the ignition, the music played automaticly and he glanced back at the door of the house. "That thing I picked up should have been found, it was in the most easiest spot but the detective in charge did not notice. So I wanted to test her to see if she had seen it before and couldn't be bothered to investigate it."

The detective walked out of the house and talked to the officer out front of the house, Once she had finished she walked down to her car and got into it.

"Please explain what you were thinking? I didn't get zapped by Gabriel to be taken to a dead end because the detective didn't even bother with gunky black stuff."

"Trust me Sammy," Dean replied switching the engine on, He saw Sam roll his eyes beside him, "That's why we're following her." Dean pulled away from the curb and followed the Detective, keeping a a quarter mile away fom her.

Sam folded his arms facing straight forward, "How is Cas?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Okay I guess. He's shot right out, he's much bigger than when he was with the twins." Dean smiled, "Its." He paused. "I never thought I would have any kids Sam but now I have 3."

"Why is she driving in the opposite direction, away from the station?" Sam sat up.

"I have no idea," Dean turned the corner, up ahead there was a a bunch of abandoned buildings, They watched the Detective stop near the end of the road and Dean reversed into a alley, "I had a feeling she recognised the thing I showed her."

Kane got out of the car and looked right and left before jogging up the stairs leading to the empty building.

"Let's go, Sammy."

The only light source in the abonded building was a flickering light high above. A man sat in a chair tied with chains, his clothes were ripped and blood was seeping through the white shirt he was wearing.

Kane rolled her sleeves up. "Don't you ever shut up!" she said.

The guy looked up grinning, his teeth and mouth full of blood. "No I'm sorry I don't, Miss Freya Kane was it?" he smirked.

Kane tightened the hold on her machette in her left hand, "How do you even now my name?" She grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head back, resting the intrument against his throat. "Tell me what you did with your family?"

The guy laughed, "You pathetic human creatures are never going to learn are you? You can't win at anything, its a closing game." He looked at the sharp machiette "That won't kill me."

"Detective,"

Kane looked over her shoulder moving her body so she would face Dean and Sam.

"Put the machette down, Detective." Dean demanded pointing his gun at her head.

Sam held a pointed knife in one hand and his handgun in the other, "Now."

"She's absoultely mental, Help me!" said the guy. "She knocked me out" he pleaded.

"He's the one who killed that family, I caught him sniffing around and then when I identified myself he attacked me." Kane explained, "I can prove it, Please." She took something from the back of the chair.

Sam looked over moving a foot forward, "Borax?"

She nodded, "Let me show you" she let the question hang in the air.

Dean took it from her and uncrews the lid, Sam raised his gun higher while Dean threw it over the guy. He screamed, the substance covered his entire body, his body swelled before he screamed in black goo.

"That's new."

Dean looked down at his shoe and wiped it. "Care to explain what the hell that is about? I have seen some weird shit in my life."

"I wish I knew" she stated moving away from the goo and relaxed her hand, arm by her side. "I only knew what could kill it as I knocked some over while investigating the crime scene. I don't want to repeat what I saw what he was doing?"

"From this point onwards we will be taking on this case espcially with these type of things." Dean reached into his pocket and handed her a card with his telephone number. "If anything else come up please call."

She nodded, glancing back at the massive pile of black substance on the floor and left the building.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Well that was" he paused.

Dean shook his head, "At least its over with."

Gabriel kissed the top of Jessica's head, brushing her hair back and stepping away from her bed. Sam stood in the doorway. Gabriel walked away, "Get some sleep"

Jessica smiled ather parents, "Night Dad, Father."

They walked down the hallway into their bedroom,Sam sat on the end of the bed, Gabriel moved in between his legs. "Long day."

Sam nodded huggg him round the waist, "Gabe."

"Yes Sam,"

Sam smiled at his given name, usually Gabriel would always call him by a nickname or his name with some other word at the end of it. "Nothing."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded kissing him on the lips.

Gabriel leaned down, arm round his neck.

Gabriel stired as Jessica screamed out loud, Not a second later Sam shot up from bed holding onto a knife where it was hidden under his pillow. There was a knock on the door and it creaked open. Gabriel disapeared.

Jessica stuck her head in, "Daddy?"

Gabriel reappeared beside the door.

"Yeah Jess."

Jessica sniffed, tears running down her cheeks. "I had another one."

"Its Okay, Jess." Sam moved the covers away from his legs.

Jessica pushed the door open, Gabriel placed his hand on her head. She wiped her tears with the back of the his hand, "Its Uncle Dean. Its in their house."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean gave a groan. The mobile on the bedside started to ring. He reached from under the the covers and grabbed it, he answered the phone in a sleepy voice "Ello."

He shot up from bed rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand, "What, slow down Sammy what here." He pushed the duvet away from his legs as he hung up the phone.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "What!"

Dean shuffled to the end of the bed and reached over to grab at his jeans, "Jessica had another" he stated pulling his jeans on. "That thing is going to be here." He jumped as he had his jeans on and buttoned them. "You need to get the kids somewhere."

"Okay," Cas vanished.

Dean groaned as he walked down the stairs and into another room. He bent down pushing something off the top revelaing a trunk he opened it up. "Go for the head, didn't really give much info there did you Sammy!" he mumbled as he picked up a knife and tucked it into the back of the jeans and picked up a machete.

Dean rolled his shoulders as he shut the trunk and stood. Cas appeared beside him, "I took the kids to Bobby's"

Dean nodded, "Okay."

Gabe and Sam appeared in another flutter of wings. "Much better way to travel than stuck in a car for 19 hours."

"I got some Borax too. I'm glad Sonny kept it round the house. Lets kill this fugly bitch!" he stated.

A loud noise came from the back of the house. They all turned towards it the sound. "Keep an eye on Cas for me Gabe" he asked, walking out of the room with Sam behind him.

Gabriel watched the back of Sam's large frame leave them behind, "I actually have to talk to you anyway Cas."

Cas titled his head.

Dean opened the door holding onto the machete tightly as he turned on the flashlight.

Sam moved to the back door with a boraz bottle in one hand and a knife in the other before gripping on to the door handle and gessturing for him to get ready but he was interupted by glass smashing.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Its in the house." Sam informed him as they looked towards behind them.

"Sammich, Deano. I think it would be best if your in here" Gabriel called.

Sam widened his eyes as Dean turned and walked back the way they came not a few seconds ago.

Dean stood in the doorway, he glanced at Gabriel who was standing a foot away from Cas from where he was sitting down. The Creature was a oppisite Gabriel. "How the hell did it get past."

The creature opened his large mouth showing large teeth, it lunged towards Cas.

"No!" Dean shouted.

Gabriel made a swift move spinning over to stand infront the creature, the shadow of his wings darkening the room.

Seam had uncapped the bottle earlier where some cloth was already burning and threw it towards the creature. He turned his head away from the buring fire.

The creature turned summotaniously as the bottle exlpoded over it. It screeched loudly.

Dean clenched his eyes closed covering his ears as it blew up. the room came to a standstill, carefully opening his eyes he turned to Gabriel whose wings had gone and was kneeling infront of Cas who had some how lifted his legs up hugging them to his chest.

Dean dropped the machete and it clanged to the ground before he moved towards Castiel.

Gabriel stood and moved sidewards.

"Cas," Dean had his hands on either side of Cas neck, "Are you okay?"

Castiel opened his eyes looking up at Dean, nodding rapidly.

Dean pulled him up and hugged him round the shoulder. "nothing wrong? you and Baby okay?"

Castiel buried his face into his neck, "We both okay," he tugged Dean tightly clencing his top into his hands and lost the control of his limbs as he fainted.

Dean held him up, "I've got you," he smelt his hair, He leaned down and swooped Castiel into his arms bridal style, "Do me a favour and clear this crap up."

Sam nodded and watched Dean leave. "What a mess?" he sighed.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the living space was back to normal, "All sorted." He slumped into the chair.

Dean put Cas down on the bed and stood straight back up, he let out a breath he was holding.

"Dean," Cas mumbled his eyes eyes trying to open.

Dean rubbed his forehead as he sat down on the bed beside him, he leaned his body resting one hand on the side of Cas body, "It's all good." he smiled stroking Cas's forehead, "You lay I will be back" he leaned down and kissed his templed before leaving him.

Castiel blinked watching him leave.

Dean walked down the stairs sitting on the 3rd to last step as Sam and Gabriel came out of the room, "Please say that's the last one" he stated covering his face.

Sam patted him on the shoulder, "We're gonna get back, You good?"

"Yeah."

Sam gave a nod, "See ya later."

-Supernatrual-

Sam laid leisurely against the pillows. Gabriel kissed the side of his neck carassing Sam's bicep and trailing his hand onto his shoulder.

"Dad," Cam Jessica voice as she knocked on the door.

Gabe rested his forehead on his shoulder and swung his leg over to sit next to him.

"Come in Bunny" Sam called covering his bottom half with the sheet. Jesscia opened the door and stood in the doorway. Sam smiled, "Everything okay?" he asked.

Jessica scratched the back of her head, "I can't sleep, I'm scared to go back."

Gabriel gestured with his head.

Jessica grinned and ran upto the bed. She laid in the middle of them, resting her head on his chest and snuggling between them. "Is Uncle dean and Cas okay?"

Sam moved her hair from her face and kissed his temple. "They are fine? Like always."

-Supernatruel-

Arthur uncovered getting out of bed, he looked at the side where Sachiel was still sleeping rolled against the wall duvet pooling at his feet. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out of the door and across the landing stopping at his parents door.

Letting out a deep breath he pushed the door open wider, hands behind his back he looked over and sighed as Dean and Cas were asleep.

He stopped at the side of the bed on Cas side, "I need you, Pater" he said shaking his shoulder.

Castiel blinked his eyes open, "Arthur, what is it you need?"

Dean stired, "What time is it?"

Arthur frowned, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Cas asked trying to sit up.

"I couldn't sleep," Arthur said resting his head against the top of Pater's bump. He closed his eyes and exhaled, "Sachiel's giggling and drooling." He looked up and over at Dean, "Can I sleep with you?"

Dean shuffled sidewards to make room for Arthur, he looked up and stared at Cas as he had his eyes wide with questioning gaze. He mouthed 'Tomorrow'

-Supernatruel-

Arthur swung his legs as he sat the table eating his cereal.

Dean turned the knob from the stove off moving the frying pan to the back of the burners. He picked his plate of bacon and eggs from the counter and moved over to the table. "Is everything okay with Grandpa Bobby?"

Arthur looked up from a mouthful, "Yeah, he was alright. He was cooking for someone."

Dean raised an eyebrow leaning back in the chair with his arm leaning on the back of the chair. "Really?" he asked. Arthur nodded his head and smiled. "Did you see who was there?"

"I didn't hear a name but I only heard her voice." Arthur explained finishing his cereal. He pushed his chair away from the table and put his bowl in the sink.

Dean nodded, "Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded and left. Once he had got to his bedroom he closed the door behind him and leaning against it. He let out a huge sigh before lauching himself over to his bed and buried himself into his pillows. He turned round staring up at the ceiling before looking at his hands.

"Am I getting my nephlim powers," he growled and slammed his arms to the side of him, "What exactly are these?"

-Supernatrual-

Castiel walked upto Sachiel as he was sitting on the steps of the house, "Sachiel."

Sachiel looked up smiling wide, "Yeah Pater?"

"Have you seen Arthur?" he asked. Sachiel shook his head. Cas pondered for a second, "He must be in his room."

Sacha shrugged as Cas disapeared.

"Arthur," Cas called opening the Arthur and Sachiel bedroom door. Arhur looked up from his book as Cas entered the room. "I need to speak to you and Sachiel, could you please come downstairs."

-Supernatrual-

Dean leaned against Sachiel's chair as Castiel had his hands on Arthur's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. "What's with this family get together Castiel, we haven't planned aything have we?" Dean asked.

Arthur sat down on the same seat as Sachiels chair.

Cas stood at the side of the table, "There is something about Heaven I haven't told you about?" he stated putting his hands in his jacket pocket, "Its something about the boys and Jessica have to do. They need to be there to learn all about their powers."

"How long for?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know."

Arthut stoop up, "I don't wan't to go," he whined, "Dad, please tell him I don't have to go, do I?"

"Your dad knows best Arty"

"What a load of Sh-"

Dean pointed at Arthur, "watch your language Arthur, Careful how you finish that sentence." Sachiel bit his bottom lip looking back at the his brother and his parents.

Arthur frowned "This sucks," The windows rattled behind him.

Castiel glanced back at the windows, "Arthur," he took a step towards him, "We need to talk about this, sit down."

Arthur shook his head, "No" he grunted and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Dean stood up, his eyebrows raising. "Where, what?"

Castiel closed his eyes looking down at the floor letting out a grunt.

Dean licked his lips "How long has he been able to do that?"

Sachiel shrugged, "I didn't know he could, what a rat for not telling me" he said shaking his head. He looks up, "He doesn't really talk to me much lately." he informed him and shrugged, "As far as I knew... I had no clue."

Dean ran his fingers through his son'shair, "It's okay Sacha, go upto your room." He leaned down and kissed him on the side of the head.

Sacha nodded and hopped off the chair leaving them in the kitchen.

Castiel shook his head, Dean snaked his arm round his waist resting his chin on his shoulder, "What shall we do," he exasperated.

Dean kissed Cas temple.

-Supernatrual-

Arthur looked round the white room, turning his body side to side. he gulped "Hello," he said outloud. 'Help me Pater' he thought in his head as he bit his bottom lip.

A woman appeared beside him with her hands infront of her clasped together and her shadow of her wings dampened the room. "Hello Arthur Winchester" she smiled. Arthur turned at the voice. The woman gestured to the desk and chairs infront of him, "Why don't we take a seat?"

Arthur eyes the chair and looked over at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naomi. You could say I'm a friend of your Father Castiel" she moved round the desk and sat in the seat oppisite the desk keeping the friendly smile on her face. "You can sit, I promise I won't bite."

Arthur looked down at the chair as it moved towards him, letting space between the chair and the desk. He gulped, "H-How did i get here?"

"That was all you Arthur," She gestured to the chair. He gulped and sat down. "You are very powerful but your very inexperienced."

Arthur was wary of the woman even when he sat down the smile didn't move from her face.

Naomi leaned forward on the desk with her hands together visible. "I can help you control it, the small power in the back of your soul which can easily be learned on how to control it" she explained, "I'm aware you have been informed about coming up here to learn and control the power of your nephlim powers."

Arthur nodded.

"Please don't be unhappy about it. Its a right of passage for you and Sachiel and your cousin Jessica," Noami explained, "Heaven is also you home as much as on earth."

Arthur frowned.

Noami titled her head, smile still ethed on her face "Please think about it."

-Supernatrual-

Cas appeared in the living room of the house, "Arthur," he exclaimed moving towards him where he was standing in the centre of the room. "How did you get here?"

Arthur blinked taking a step back and looking up, "I... don't know" he stuttered.

"I'm so glad your safe." he hugged his round the shoulders.

Arthur closed his eyes leaning into his father's warmth after the coldness of the white room he was only in a second ago.

Castiel kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry that I upset you." He pulled away and kneeled infront of him and looked up brushing his hair away from his face. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to but me and your Dad just want what's best for you."

"I know Papa," he lauched himself at him hugging him round his neck, "I'm sorry."

Castiel smiled gently, "It's okay Arthur."

Dean looked at his watch.

Sachiel turned the page of his book and looked up over at his Dad next to him, "Dad, I don't think you need to worry."

"I know kid," he ruffled his hair and switched channels. He sighed turning his head back to the screen and tapping his fingers on the armchair.

Taken back there was a flutter of wings and Arthur and Cas appeared infront of the television, Dean stood up resting his hands on Arthur's shoulder, "Do not ever do that again, you here me" he hugged him.

"I'm sorry" he said muffling his voice as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulled away kissing Arthur on the forehead, "Now it's late and you both need to sleep. Off you go, Sachiel book," he held his hand out.

Sachiel sighed standing up from the seat and handed his book over. Sachiel pouted grabbing Arthur's hand whispering to him, "You so got to tell me how you flew away like that."

"Sachiel" Castiel warned.

Sachiel let out a deep breath as him and Arthur walked up the stairs.

Dean shook his head trying to hide a smile. He sat back down reaching forward and grabbing Castiel around the waist and pulling him towards him. He looked up at Cas, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Dean" he replied licking his lips.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I think I am feeling a pain in back," Cas said with a funny face.

Dean chuckled standing up and moved his arm round his shoulder, "Let's get to bed this can't be good for Zeph."

"How many more times Dean we are not naming our child after Led Zepplin."

"Ah Cas!"

TBC...


End file.
